Gogeta: The story behind the warrior
by Uzumaki Gohan
Summary: two saiyans were born on Planet Vegeta.something interesting happens and there are now three. the story behind Gogeta is not what you expected when there is something different about them. mild Percabeth ecause my sister begged me.thats the romance part.
1. prolouge

Long ago on a planet called Vegeta, two baby saiyans cry out in the nursery. Kakarot second sayian child was Prince Vegeta, King Vegeta's son, the heir to the throne. both children were tested on their fighting abilities as was customary. Prince Vegeta was ranked as an elite as was expected of the King's own flesh and blood. Kakarot, however was ranked third class.

A strange thing happened in the testing room where both infants were. they both did weird fighting/ballerina poses and in the end their fingers touched. A blinding golden light formed around the two children and when it faded a new infant was created. The docters tested the new newborn and were suprised that he achieved elite status and was far more powerful than any other sayian child.

The docters immediatley told King Vegeta. When the king saw the child he realized that the infant had Vegeta's hair but it had Kakarot's face. the new child had an air of royalty King Vegeta thought it was more like his son than Bardock's. He asked the doctors who kakarot's mother was and they said the thing that turned his world upside down.

"His mother is the queen, my lord," the head doctor told him grimly. The king couldn't think straight. Kakarot and his son were more or less brothers in a strange sorta way. That meant so was the newborn from which was half Vegeta annd half Kakarot. It was fused from half of each of their souls. Although it seemed to act more like Vegeta.

Just then Bardock walked in, he had been alerted by the doctors as well.

"doctors leave," king Vegeta demanded.

"But sir we have discovered something about the newest one," said the head doctor,"he will be multi-personalitied as well as your son and Bardock's" Bardock looked just as shocked as the king felt. The doctors left to allow them to talk, taking the three infants back to the nursery with them. Vegeta faced Bardock and studied the look in his eyes. He decided to let go of the fact that his own wife cheated on him. There were more pressing matters at hand like the fate of te new unamed child.

"Your majesty, if the new child is a fusion of both our children who keeps him?", asked Bardock. Vegeta thought about it. "Well, the child has the royal air to him and he acts more like my son, so I should keep him" Vegeta concluded. Bardock nodded his head in agreement and left. Vegeta thought of what to name his new son, he decided to do a combo of the two names. Kageta didn't sound very good. He thought and thought. In the saiyan language ka meant go so he named the child Gogeta. this is where Gogeta's story begins


	2. the two crowned saiyan princes

** Chapter 1  
><strong> The two crowned saiyan princes

A few years after Gogeta had been created and baby Kakarot had been sent to planet Earth, Gogeta and Vegeta were training. Gogeta was only four years as well as his brother, and the one he didn't know about. He was in the gym perfecting his new move called the Galik Gun. Their father, the king, walked in and ordered them to the throne room. they both were dressed in normal saiyan clothing. Gogeta had a black long sleeve undershirt, white boots, white gloves, and white saiyan armor. Vegeta was dressed similarly but with a blue undershirt. but unlike all the other saiyans they had black capes to show they were of royal saiyan blood.

When they got to the throne room they saw all the saiyan subjects they realized they were both being crowned. when their father passed away they would be the co-kings and rule Planet Vegeta together. They kneeled at their father's feet.  
>"Rise my sons,"said their father,"today you both take on the responsibilities of co-crowned princes of this planet!"<br>the two boys stayed kneeling until some soldiers placed the crowns on their heads. they then stood and bowed to their father. After being dismissed by their father the two princes walked to their shared room and fell asleep.


	3. the mission from Freiza

**Chapter 2**

The mission from Freiza

One week after the coronation of the brothers, Freiza, ruler of the universe, started to fear the rapidly growing saiyan population. He feared that soon a super saiyan would be decided to destroy them and their noticed four powerful saiyan warriors that he would be able to keep control of, better still two of them were princes.

He gave the king of saiyans a mision to deliver to his two children, Raditz, son of Bardock, and Nappa, the son of four battle-hungry saiyans all agreed and set out immediatley, not knowing they would never landed on Mars. Lord Freiza said the nativescould threaten his empire, but they looked like peaceful young souls, but the saiyans did not care and set to work eraticatin the people of Mars.

**Meanwhille on Planet Vegeta:**

worse they were being attacked by their own leader, Freiza, and were being snuck to the throne room with two of his gaurds, zarbon and dadoria, ran into the exact person they were looking for in the hallway, King knelt, "Lord Freiza" he said. Then he stood and Freiza smiled coldly at him. Vegeta charged his master and was punched with a mere fraction of Freiza's power. The king was killed instantly and freiza went back to the ship only to be called out by Bardock."Freiza!" he came out and their was mutterings all around went on about him. Bardock went on "this is about my fate, Planet Vegeta's, Kakarot's, and yes yours too, Freiza." then he shot a ki blast, while Freiza roared with laughter and created a giant energy ball and threw it at the was the first to be hit with the blast and as he died he saw a vision of his son standing up to Freiza.  
>"Kakarot!," he shouted, smiling, knowing his son would be the one to put an end to this tyrant. Planet Vegeta ended in a firey explosion killing all remaining saiyans. Freiza left to greet his guests.<p>

**A/N: hey tell me if you like this story and anything you want to add like how gogeta becomes percy too ****or how he gets claimed**


	4. AN note

**A/N**:

yo, I will not be posting chapter 4 until i get some reviews. so please review and you might get some previews. btw please favorite my story so i know if people actually like it and wat me to continue. my chapters will be getting longer.


	5. joinig the army

"Die, silly martains" Nappa shouted as he blasted them into oblivion. The three other saiyans shook their heads at their comrade's antics. "calm down, Nappa" Gogeta snickered, "save some for the rest of us!" Vegeta and Raditz laughed out loud at that. Nappa turned to face them and saw them trying not to laugh at him. "What is so funny, I want to go back these opponents don't even try their too terrified of me or something." Gogeta smiled at him and said, "that's because they can see your face." the four friends laughed and went along killing martains.

"there." Vegeta said as he killed the martian king. the four elite saiyan warriors had made short work of the martian population and were done in about an hour. they packed anything they deemed useful and trekked back to the pods. The journey back was silent as the warriors rested. Gogeta was the first to wake up and looked at the clock. He saw they had been flying for four hours. he got a connection with the others. "Hey, shouldn't we have made it back by now?" the others all looked at the coordinates they were heading for and realized they were not heading for Planet Vegeta, but for Freiza's base. they all wondered why Freiza would want to see them. what did they do that would make Lord Freiza want to talk to them. as they were thinking an unfamiliar planet came into view.

as the four pods landed and the saiyans stepped out, Freiza's minions bowed to them. the royal guards escorted them to the throne room, where Freiza was lounging on his throne.  
>"ah saiyans," he started,"there is some unfortunate news about your former planet." Vegeta and Gogeta shared a look, they both remebered eavesdropping on their father and Bardock. "Former planet?" Raditz asked. Freiza looked at them sadly, "yes, Planet Vegeta was destroyed when it collided with am meteor. there were no surrvivers, i'm terribly sorry." Gogeta saw Freiza's face twitch and just had a feeling, that Freiza wasn't telling the whole truth. he stayed silent though. he didn't want to be accused of treason. but he would watch what he said from now on knowing they would be watched from now on. the others looked sad but they clearly believed Freiza's story.<p>

Freiza had them fooled, he knew he did. now he could get them on his side to stop any more possible rebellion. Bardock and King Vegeta's convorsation did not go unoticed by the tyrant. he had to eliminate them to save his skin. their old legends, of the legendary super saiyan who was unbeatable had frightened him mire than he'd like to admit. he had needed to eliminate the problem at the source. he had protected these four because they might be useful. two saiyan princes and two elite warriors would help to expand his reign on the galaxy. all that was left was his offer.

Vegeta was a little suspicious about Freiza's story, especially after a silent conversation between him and his brother. he clearly remembered the "secret" meeting between his father and the Raditz's father, Bardock. what did it mean? none of it made any sense to him and probably not Gogeta either. the meeting and a week later the planet is destroyed, while Freiza sent them far away on a mission. was it just a coincidence? the chances of that were hughly unlikely. Nappa and Raditz believed the tyrant as his father had called Freiza. he could tell there was more to be told about his planet's destruction, but Freiza started talking again.

"I want you four elite saiyan warriors to join me." Gogeta thought about that for a minute. join him in what? ruling the galaxy? Raditz asked what was on the four saiyans' minds, "in what? Freiza showed some annoyance at this question. "what do you think? i want you to join my army." Gogeta could hear him trying to conceal his anger. he didn't really trust Freiza but what choice did he have? he and Vegeta were both only five, their home was destroyed by a "meteor", where could he go? plus if he joined Freiza's army he could spy on him and get the information he needed. he looked over at Vegeta.  
>(gogeta= bold, vegeta= italics)<br>**This could be our only chance. **_to do what?_ **to spy on Freiza , get some information on the destruction of our planet. **_so what do we do?_ **we say yes.  
><strong>Freiza looked at them all expectingly. Raditz and Nappa both said yes. Freiza turned his gaze upon the two brothers. with a final look they both replied, "yes."

Freiza looked overjoyed at their answers, he got up shook their hands and was very formal. the mosy unsettling thing was an evil smile had spread over his face. "excellent, your initiation ceremony and banquet will be tomorrow at noon. Now for your rooms." Freiza giddily replied, "Nappa you'll be in room E34, Raditz in room E36, and the princes will be sharing suite E38." he handed the their room keys. the first thought that crossed Gogeta's mind was 'we've been checked into the Evil Tyrant Inn'

after a terrible night's sleep haaunted by nightmares, Gogeta woke up his brother. they played rock, paper, scissors to figure out who got the shower first. Gogeta won, took his shower and got dressed, then he waited for Vegeta to get done. it was only 11:30 when they were ready so they played go fish just because there was nothing better to do. they were considering slamming their heads into the wall, though. noon came and they were escorted to the courtyard in the plaza. they all went up to the stage and bowed before Freiza. "welcome my minions," he began,"I have called you all here to induct these four saiyan warriors into my army. rise my chosen four. they all stood. " Raditz is now a member of my army, followed by Nappa, then Vegeta, and last but certainly not least Gogeta!" as he said their names he pinned a badge onto their shirts. "Let the feats begin!"

the feast had every food imaginable on a long table. there was a DJ, balloons and a kareoke station. the four saiyan boys filled their plates and went back agai and again until they had eaten a serving of everything and then had two helpings of dessert. throughout the event Gogeta could feel Freiza's watchful eyes on him and the others.

**Goku's POV**

I flew toward a blue and green humongous ball. I knew exactly what I had to do. I needed to destroy everyone on that planet. i landed in a firery explosion. my pod opened and an old man came and picked me up. "hello", he said," what are you doing out here? i think i'll call you Goku." he put me in a basket on his back and carried me to a building I assumed was his house. as soon as he took me out of the basket I started fighting. week after week I struggled against the man.

one day, the man took me out for a walk. I got hungry and reached out for an apple. I lost my balance and fell into a deep pit, I hit my head on some rocks and my mind went blank. I had no idea where i was, who i was, and what i was doing. an old man walked up to me and said"Goku!", and then blackness consumed me.

day after day, week after week, the darkness stayed. miraculously i surrvived and lived with my Grandpa Gohan. he taught me to fight and be agile. one day i saw a pretty, blue-haired girl walking by. i dropped out of my tree, hanging on by my tail. "hi" i said. "hello, i'm Bulma. Whats your name?" she asked. "I'm Goku. what are you doing?" se was looking at a circular watch or a compass looking thing that beeped. "i'm looking for the dragon balls using my dragon radar." she stated holding up the device,"I want to meet shenron, the eternal dragon." i thought this sounded really cool and remembered stories of shenron Grandpa Gohan told me about. his most prized possession was the four star ball. "hey, that sounds cool, can I join you?" i asked. Bulma thought about it and said, "sure." I invited her into my home and told Grandpa Gohan about our quest. he helped me pack some clothes, food, money, and other important things. he then gave me his four star ball.

Bulma and I had been on our journey for two days. we had found the five star and six star balls. we were both only five but who cared we had our own special abilities. we weere traveling down a dirt road, well Bulma was, I was swinging from tree to tree. I dropped down and we took a break. Then we saw a bald kid around our age running from a 30-foot dinosaur.

**Yo, i wanted to thank my reviewers:Damarius and S. Ganon. send me any ideas you want added please. **


	6. hunting the dragon  balls

**Goku's POV**

I leaped into action and began fighting the scaly lizard. he snapped at me with his teeth and I shot a ki blast down his throat. The dino looked confused, I took the opening and punched him in his snout then blasted him with everything I had. The dino let out a final whine and then was dead. I floated down to the ground and Bulma and I walked over to the bald kid. "hey, what's your name?" I asked. he looked at me and swallowed. "Krillin" he said.

"oh cool, I'm Goku"

"and I'm Bulma"

I was curious as to why Krillin was being chased by the dinosaur. so I asked him. "well, I was on my way to master Roshi's island and I accidently decided to take a nap in the dino's cave." he explained. we all laughed at that. I remembered the stories my Grandpa Gohan told me about the old turtle hermit. he was supposed to be a legendary martial arts master. I wanted to meet him and get to train with him. maybe Krillin could help us with our hunt for the dragon balls too.

"hey Krillin, you ever hear about the dragon balls?" I asked

"yeah"

"well you want to help us find them and then you and I might be able to train with Master Roshi."

"yeah that'd be great"

the three of us set off following Bulma. she knew where she was going by following the directions to the next dragon ball on the dragon radar. krillin and I were talking and Bulma suddenly stopped in front of us. so we ran straight into her.

"I think we should stop here and set up camp. The dragonball is not too far from this spot and it's getting dark." Bulma advised

Krillin and I agreed.

*morning*

we woke up and continued on the short walk to the dragon ball. then we went along to the next reading on the radar. it took about 2 months but eventually we found all of the dragon balls. "shenron, we summon you" Bulma yelled. The sky turned black and then a long stream of blinding light came from the seven mystical balls. as the light died down a huge green dragon with red eyes appeared. "you have summoned me, speak your wish so I may return to my slumber."

Krillin and I wanted to find the martial arts trainer Master Roshi, but Bulma wanted to get a new invention idea. we convinced her that Maser Roshi could help her with that.

"we would like to go see the legendary Master Roshi."

the dragon's eyes glowed and the three of us found ourselves on an island with a house and the sky was normal again.


End file.
